


the inner ramblings of a man faced with unquestionable beauty

by sugarpiehoneybum (midnightmumblings)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, enjoy i guess lmao, idk what this is, pre-Standrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/sugarpiehoneybum
Summary: Of course he’s seen Andrew shirtless. The man has quite an impressive repertoire of videos in which he starred, sans shirt. (Okay so it may have been just three or four, but who was counting? Certainly not him!) He knew that Andrew was quite a hairy guy, chest hair a stark contrast against his skin. It was a very attractive sight, no doubt.The thing was, no amount of video could have prepared Steven for the actual thing.





	the inner ramblings of a man faced with unquestionable beauty

**Author's Note:**

> For @en-sam-malas on Tumblr because SHE is a great friend and a gem who encourages me in my madness.

Of course he’s seen Andrew shirtless. The man has quite an impressive repertoire of videos in which he starred, sans shirt. (Okay so it may have been just three or four, but who was counting? Certainly not him!) He knew that Andrew was quite a hairy guy, chest hair a stark contrast against his skin. It was a very attractive sight, no doubt.

The thing was, no amount of video could have prepared Steven for the actual thing.

They were in Hawaii, filming for Worth It, and he, Andrew, and Adam all unanimously decided to go swimming. Adam was wearing a tacky Hawaiian shirt he’d purchased from the gift shop, while Steven had opted for his grey wifebeater.

Andrew, on the other hand, had decidedly shucked off his shirt the moment they stepped foot on the beach. The sight was doing absolutely jack shit to quell the heat that Steven experienced was somehow traveling north and south at the same fucking time _what the absolute hell -_

“Are you coming in?” Andrew’s voice cut into the haze of muddled thoughts in his brain, and Steven could barely make out a coherent thought beyond “What?”

He stared for longer than humanly possible at the sight. Andrew was knee-deep in the ocean, the afternoon sun kissing his skin and turning him into some golden mirage. Steven could feel the breath knocked out of him

“I asked if you were coming in,” Andrew repeated, amused smile on his face. “The water feels great.”

“Uh uh…maybe later.” Steven finished lamely, because swimming would mean removing his wifebeater, and that would mean placing his half-naked, lanky figure next to Andrew’s almost-golden build, and he doesn’t know _if he can handle that._

Andrew shrugs. “Alright, suit yourself.”

Steven then watched as Andrew raised his arms above him, took a deep breath, and then executed a perfect dive into the crystal blue waters. Andrew surfaced not moments later, water sluicing off his torso. He then walked back up to shallow waters, smirk screwed in place, like it was some R-rated version of Baywatch, and _hell, it probably was,_ if Steven was being completely honest with himself. Andrew walked with purpose and swagger, and Steven was stuck watching as if everything was happening in slow motion. He could somehow see every single droplet of water that trailed down the tantalizingly open expanse of skin, and he wondered what would happen if he just went over there and licked a stripe starting from the other man’s navel up up up -

“You are not even being the least bit subtle.” This time, it was Adam’s voice that cut into the haze, and Steven turned to shoot him a glare.

Adam simply shrugged in response, nonchalantly taking a sip out of the coconut. Steven was too busy glaring holes into him that he hadn’t realized Andrew had walked up to them.

“Hey, what’s up?” Steven then turned to look (which in hindsight was a mistake on his part) and was greeted with still-shirtless-Andrew wiping himself off with his discarded shirt and that shouldn’t be attractive as all hell, _fuck._

“You know what, I think I’m just gonna head back to the hotel. You guys okay staying here?” Adam asked, _the traitor._

Andrew looked taken aback but nodded nonetheless. “Yeah, we’ll be fine. Right, Steven?”

Steven nodded dumbly, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Yeah, yeah…we’ll be…fine.” He said through his teeth.

But Andrew beamed at him, and okay, maybe it was worth it (pardon the pun) to stay out a bit longer with the man he was stir-crazy for if it meant seeing that look directed at him.

“Great!” And with that, Andrew went back to the water, muscles flexing as he swam a bit further out.

“Well, I’ll be off. Tell me how it goes, huh, Steven?” Adam said, clapping Steven on the shoulder as he turned to trek back to the hotel. Steven did not miss the smirk on Adam’s face, _the smug bastard._

“Hey, Steven, you coming in?”

Steven debated for a moment. It was now just him and Andrew, and the object of his affections was just a few feet away from him, unfairly attractive against the backdrop of the sunset. If he wasn’t careful, he might do something stupid, like lick a long stripe up from Andrew’s navel to see what saltwater tasted like on him.

Resigned, he sighed. “Yeah, I’m coming in.” He shucked off the wifebeater and lay it on top of Andrew’s shirt. He missed the heated stare Andrew sent his way, and as Steven walked into the water, he didn’t notice the slight hitch in Andrew’s breath.

“So, race you?” Andrew asked, and Steven chalked the slight stutter in his voice to the cool breeze that wafted their way.

“You know what, sure.” And Steven dove into the water with no warning.

Andrew caught up to him not moments later, and Steve was then unceremoniously tackled to the sand. Well, Steven decided with a smile on his face as he struggled to push Andrew off him, half-hearted his efforts may be. Maybe I’ll just enjoy this while it lasts.

And maybe, maybe he could just pretend for a little longer.


End file.
